Give us back the idiot!
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Juhux and Sarah get into a fight and Juhux in a fit of anger wishes Sarah away to the Goblin kin. -NOT THE LABYRINTH SARAH!- Warnings for cursing, stupidity, and probably a heck of a lot more. Neither Labyrinth nor Yugioh belong to me. - NOW READ!
1. OMG his pants ARE tight!

Sarah : Okay, i'm sarah, the writer of this story as well as the sarah in this story. I am not the Sarah from labyrinth though am often reminded that she and I share a name.

Reeney : Fucker.

Sarah : Shut up please.

Reeney : Hell no.

Lyn : Dude put the writers comment at the bottom of the story, we've gotta get this story rolling!

Juhux : Sarah wishes she owned Labyrinth and Yugioh but both were probably made before she was born so tough luck for her.

Sarah : Suddenly a giant beam fell on Juhux's head, rendering her temporarily unconscious.

Juhux : -eyes wide- Oh fu-of course she was was cut off by the giant beam-

Lyn : -kicks Juhux's unconscious body- What have we learned?

Reeney : We'll find out when Uncle wakes up.

Juhux : Amenamaflah.

Sarah : Precisely.

"Watch where you're going!!" Juhux snapped grabbing Sarah's wrist. The writer had of course almost walked straight through a pile of broken glass that lay spilled across the living room floor. Reeney and Lyn had been playing a game of baseball with the millennium puzzle. That kind of ended when they broke something fragile and delicate, a large antique glass vase.

The vase was one of Bakura's prized possessions, so of course they felt just a bit guilty. As was custom for Reeney the first solution to pop into her mind was to get Uncle Juhux to fix it with magic. Which was why the glass, Reeney, Lyn, and Juhux all sat on the living room floor. Sarah however, had just been walking through the house as she sometimes did when she had writers block. Looking at random items and scribbling on a notepad.

She didn't really pay attention to her surroundings, which as how she got most of the injuries and scars that covered her body from head to toe. It was sort of a curse, or maybe she was just unlucky. Strangely enough, after Juhux managed to stop the bleeding, or get her to a hospital, she was able to write again. Writers block be damned. Of course Juhux would refuse to speak to her for days, saying that her air-headed counter part was to stupid for her own good.

Reeney thought it was fucking hilarious, Lyn thought it was funny, kinda annoying, and really dangerous. It was a cycle for them, and a dangerous one, and it happened at least once a month. Juhux was getting really fucking sick of it.

"Damnit Sarah!!" She snapped forgoing the usual respectful term of creator she normally used with the shorter blonde. "Do you just not see anything that goes on around you?!"

Sarah blinked looking from Juhux to the pile of glass in front of her with wide shocked eyes. " Why on earth did you put glass in front of me?" She asked. "Are you trying to give me a puncture wound?"

Lyn snorted flicking a piece of glass. "Yeah Sarah. That's exactly what we're trying to do."

"No, we're not." Reeney objected. " We were playing ball and-"

The brunette groaned putting a hand over Reeney's mouth. " Rea, it seems the concept of sarcasm still eludes you." Then suddenly Lyn pulled back her hand looking throughly disgusted, she stared at the wet liquid trailing acorss her palm in horror. Reeney had licked her. " Why the friggin crud did ya do that ya idgit?!"

Reeney snickered. "Pussy. Put it in front of my face and you can expect that imma lick it...or bite it." She nodded. "Yeah most likely bite it."

Lyn moaned disgustedly rubbing the saliva covered appendage on Reeney's shirt sleeve. "Eeeewwww."

Juhux growled snapping her fingers in front of the arguing pairs faces. "Focus please!"

The girls blinked at each other then Reeney turned to Juhux and stuck her tongue out childishly. " Fuck no."

The young thief sneered turning back to Sarah who (one handed might I add Juhux was still holding her wrist) was writing something down on her notepad again, amazingly enough managing to write with the pencil in her mouth. Juhux rolled her eyes snatching the pencil from the writers mouth. "Sarah cut that out."

"Huh?" Sarah said startled. She blinked at Juhux dazedly. "Can I have my pencil back?"

( A/N Just an FYI, Sarah isn't normally this...crackish, she doesn't take drugs either. She's just in one of her writers moods. Yeah...she's me...and I do get like that)

Frowning Juhux held the pencil up in front of Sarah's face. " You mean this one?" She asked, Sarah smiled and nodded. "I see." Juhux twirled the wooden utensil between her fingers, before snapping it in two. Sarah was appalled.

"Why did you break my fucking pencil?!" She demanded wrenching her wrist from her creations grip. " I was on a fucking roll!!"

"Wow." Reeney muttered. "I wish _I_ was on a roll."

"Rea." lyn consoled patting her younger friends back. "You're on a planet all your own."

"Damn straight."

"Well maybe this will teach you not to walk and write!" Juhux yelled throwing the pencil bits across the room. "Apparently its dangerous!"

Lyn raised her hand. " Imma have to interject, walking and writing usually isn't dangerous, Sarah's just stupid."

Rolling her eyes the thief asked. "Is that all or do you want to interrupt me again?"

Lyn shook her head but Reeney raised her hand. "What Rea?"

Reeney grinned putting her hand down. "Is that like drinking and driving?"

"Um." Juhux frowned glancing at Sarah who was kinda pissed that she was being ignored. "Well for Sarah it is but it's probably a bit safer then that for most people."

Sarah growled pulling a small red book from her pocket. "FIX MY PENCIL DAMNIT!!" She yelled throwing the book in Juhux's face. Juhux who was just barely paying attention ( thats her excuse not her reason ) was hit right on target.

"OW!" She yelled, one of the books pages had sliced across her cheek, giving her one hell of a paper cut. "Damnit, why did you do that?!"

"You broke my pencil, I throw a book at you." The writer said with a shrug. " Equivalent exchange and all that."

Juhux grimaced, Sarah's logic could be a bit painful sometimes. Without taking her eyes off her angry twin, she bent down to pick up the book that had been tossed her way. The book was called Labyrinth. She blinked looking for the authors name, but whoever had written it hadn't put their name anywhere on the cover. That was odd.

"Sarah." She said without looking up. "Where'd you find this book?"

Sarah blinked her anger temporarily buried under a blanket of confusion. "I don't know actually." She replied leaning forward to stare at the thin paper back. " Looks kinda familiar though."

"What are you fuckers lookin at?" Reeney asked.

Juhux shrugged handing the book to her young friend. "Some book Creator found in her pocket and decided to throw at me." Sarah chuckled sheepishly. "Do you recognize it?"

Now, Reeney ( God bless her but you totally brought this on yourself XP ) wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. No she didn't look kinda dumb, with her finger and her thumb, in the shape of an L on her forehead. She just wasn't very observant. Of course what happened next surprised everyone.

"Yeah I do." The ravenette said in a hushed voice. She looked up at Sarah her eyes practically spilling out of there sockets. "Sarah, what were you thinking before you found this?"

Sarah frowned not really understanding where Reeney was going with this. "Well I was thinking about how much I wished I had something to throw at Juhux." She said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Reeney frowned. "What the hell Sarah, are you just completely fucking brain dead??"

She opened the book flipping through the pages till she reached the back. "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great?"

The blonde's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD!!" She screeched snatching the book back. "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!"

"Well he might not." Reeney muttered pulling the book back. " But I sure as hell is hot and damned do."

"Hey." Lyn snapped smacking Reeney's arm. " What are you two Monkey brains talking about?"

In truth they did have monkey brains, but that doesn't really have anything to do with the story so i'll shut up now.

The two of them blinked at her. "You still haven't watched Labyrinth have you?" Sarah asked.

Lyn frowned wrinkling her nose. "You mean that movie with the guy in the really tight pants you keep raving about?"

They nodded in unison, which was kinda really creepy, Lyn shuddered. "I haven't watched it yet. Does this have something to do with it?"

They nodded again, and Lyn grabbed the tops of there heads. "Okay stop that." She commanded. "It's really disturbing."

Sarah grinned. "But it's so much fun. Besides, it's not like we're doing it on purpose."

"Yeah lighten up Lynni!" Reeney agreed.

"Okay stop talking." Juhux said holding her hands up. "What the hell is Labyrinth?"

Reeney gawked at her. "Dude, Sarah never told you about Labyrinth?!" She glared at Sarah. " Why the fuck not?!"

Sarah shrugged. "Never thought it was important."

Reeney nodded. " I'm hungry."

"Me too." Sarah agreed. " Lets go eat."

The two girls stood up walking into the kitchen, leaving there comrades alone and confused without any idea about the significance of the little red book called The Labyrinth.

Juhux sighed flipping to the first page of the book. "What are you doing?" Lyn asked looking over her shoulder. An easy feet for her seeing how as she was unnaturally tall.

"Well maybe if I read it i'll be able to figure out why they were freaking out." She shrugged. "Besides, it looks like a pretty good book."

Lyn rolled her eyes. " Alright, but be careful." The thief raised an eyebrow. " Hey I'm just saying, never underestimate any story that Reeney likes. I did that and managed to get sucked into the last five or six dang animes I watched."

"Yeah, yeah." Juhux said waving her hand in dismissal. " I'll be careful."

Of course she wasn't.

--TWO DAYS LATER--

Sarah was in another one of her writers moods, wandering around the Bakura household without looking where she was going. Usually this would have been fine, but right now she was alone in the house. Well almost alone, Reeney and Lyn were downstairs playing a video game, but Bakura and Juhux were out training. She might as well have been alone. As she walked into the Study ( room full of books, maps, weapons, and magic objects ) she accidently brushed past a completely innocent looking mirror.

The mirror shook slightly, glowing a light barely visible purple. Weird how those things happen huh? Sarah's eyes glazed over and without realizing it she began to move towards the mirror, almost as if it were calling her. (which it probably was) The mirror was actually a portal Bakura used. It used the shadow realm to move someone to any location the world over, perfectly safe really, if you knew how to use it.

Sarah didn't know how to use it. For someone like her who hadn't learned to control shadow magic, it would just suck her into the shadow realm, where she would most likely be trapped for all eternity. Horrible right? Good thing she was only _mostly_ alone.

"SARAH!!" Lyn screeched grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her harshly away from the mirror. " Snap out of it!!"

Sarah blinked turning to look at Lyn. She smiled waving. "Hi Lyn."

"What the fuck Lynni!!" Reeney yelled bursting through the door. " Can't you ask her what the hell she wants on a pizza without yelling like a deranged chipmunk?!"

"Mushroom please!!" Sarah chirped.

Lyn twitched smacking Sarah's head. " Shut up dipsticks!" She snapped. "This idiot here just about waltzed right into the shadow realm!!"

Reeney blinked. "Again?"

"AGAIN?!" Lyn demanded. "THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!"

Sarah glared at Reeney. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"Oh that's it." Lyn muttered pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. " I'm calling Juhux."

"Fuck." Sarah swore. " She's gonna yell at me again isn't she?"

Reeney nodded sitting down in a chair next to a box full of sports equipment. "Damn straight."

One phone call/shadow realm mirror poof later found Juhux in the study, the picture of fury. ( Bakura decided that as long as Reeney wasn't injured he didn't care what happened to Sarah, so he stayed behind at the Organization ) 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Juhux demanded of her unrepentant looking creator. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Reeney snorted twirling a green lock of hair. " Ain't that fuckin obvious?"

"Rea you're not helping." Lyn hissed. Reeney only shrugged.

"Geez Ju-chan." Sarah said. " What's got your panties twisted in a knot? I'm just fine."

Juhux twitched. "You- do you have any sense of self preservation at all?!" She demanded. " You just about killed yourself!! What if Lyn hadn't been here, then what?!"

Sarah shrugged. " I probably would have gotten sucked into the shadow realm. What's the big deal?"

Juhux let out a pained groan looking half way between furious and horrified. "Don't you care what happens to you at all?" She whispered. "Sarah, what if you really had died?

"Then it would have been my fault." She replied evenly. Not the right thing to say.

Juhux growled grinding her teeth together. "You selfish little bitch. I wish-"

"Uncle!!" Reeney snapped. " Don't you fucking say it!!"

Juhux glanced at her and scoffed. "I wish the goblin king would come and take you away! RIGHT NOW!!"

Sarah paled staring at her with wide horror filled eyes. "No." She muttered grabbing onto Lyn's arm. "I don't wanna go!!"

The shadows around the room started to swirl and take form, chuckling evilly as they darted closer and closer to the shaking blonde. "I'm not going!" She exclaimed.

Lyn picked up a clock off the desk hurling it at one of the giggling shadows, it cried out in pain falling to the floor in a heap of fur and horns. "Fraggin aardvark." It swore before falling unconscious.

"What did that thing call me?!" Lyn growled kicking it. " Stupid little...whatever it is."

"Goblin Lynni," Reeney corrected picking up a baseball bat and swinging it in a wide ark. "They're goblins."

The windows in the room started to shake as if they were being hit by a hurricane. Sarah squealed burying her head in Lyn's shoulder. "Why are they here?!" Lyn demanded patting her shoulder consolingly.

"Because!" Reeney yelled hurling a goblin across the room. "Uncle fucking wished Sarah away!"

Lyn blinked. "So?"

"SO?!" She screamed indignantly. " So now the Goblin King is coming to take her away and turn her into a goblin!!"

"Wow." Lyn muttered. " Weird fetish much?"

Reeney blinked. " Yeah it kinda is isn't it?"

The windows crashed open, the wind blowing about the room and whipping their hair and clothes all over he place. All four of them jumped ( and choked on there hair) in surprise.

"Shit." Reeney sputtered around a mouth-full of hair. "Bastard sure likes to make an entrance."

Into the room burst a pure white barn owl who after circling once around Sarah and Lyn perched on the back of Bakura's computer chair. The goblins snickered popping their heads out of their assorted hiding places before darting to a new area of the room. For as fast as it took one to blink, the owl disappeared only to be replaced by a man with wild spiky blond hair, mismatched eyes, and extremely tight pants.

"You guys weren't joking." Lyn said twitching. "He really DOES have tight pants."

Reeney grinned. "What the fuck now bitch slut?!" She yelled giggling. " Bet you though we were lying!!"

The Goblin King frowned resting his chin in his hand. "What a foul mouth you have girl." He drawled with a distinctly british accent. " Who taught you to talk that way?"

Reeney blinked tilting her head to the side. " My daddy."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. " Truly?"

"If you knew her father you wouldn't have to ask that question." Lyn said glaring at the tight pants wearing man. " Have you not heard of pants?"

"What's wrong with his pants?" Reeney demanded swinging the bat in Lyn's face. "There fucking sexy!"

"Why thank you." Jareth smirked. " I'm quite fond of them myself."

Suddenly Lyn threw a fuzzy pink sweater at Jareth's head. " NO SMIRKING!!" She yelled. "Only Seto is allowed to smirk."

Frowning Jareth waved his hand and a bubble appeared around the sweater, stopping it in mid-air. " Violent lot aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Juhux muttered glaring daggers at the british accented king. "Why are you here?"

The man smirked. " I would have thought that you of all people would know why I'm here Juhux." he gestured towards Sarah and a large bubble appeared around her lifting her into the air. "You wished this girl away to me. I'm here to collect her."

"You're kidnaping her?" Lyn asked. She turned to Reeney. " What's so cool about a cross dressing fairy-tail king who uses bubbles as a weapon and goes around kidnaping people?"

Reeney blinked. "What isn't cool about that?"

"Can you two focus?!" Juhux snapped.

They shrugged. " Probably not."

Jareth rolled his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers the crystal disappeared ( Lyn : It's a bubble darnit!! Sarah : No it's not! ) " This is getting rather dull." He said. " You have thirteen hours to rescue your friend from my castle."

Juhux blinked. " What castle?"

"Gawd Uncle are you blind?" Reeney queried. " He obviously means that one."

She followed Reeney's finger which was pointing out the window. Where indeed the calm streets of Domino City had been replaced by a winding dusty Labyrinth with a large castle at its center. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

Jareth smirked. " Charming isn't it?"

She nodded, it kinda was. "How did you manage that, I've been trying to create cross dimensional portals for months but-" She shrugged. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Ah don't be so discouraged." Jareth consoled. " It takes practice, and trust me." He smirked. "I've had decades of practice."

Lyn frowned. " How old are you exactly?"

"Much older then you, now would you please enter the Labyrinth and get it over with?" He drawled walking over to the window. " I have a previous engagement in a few hours and I can't be late."

Reeney raised an eyebrow a sly smirk spreading across her mouth. " You do, do you? Who with?"

Jareth blinked. " I don't see how that is any of your business." He glowered. " Do you plan to start anytime soon?"

"Start what?" Reeney asked looking really freaking confused. " Hey where'd Sarah go, and where'd you come from?"

Lyn patted her back. " Well reeney, when a man and a woman _really_ love each other-"

"AHHH!!" Juhux screamed throwing her hands up in the air. " Thats it!! I'm gonna go find Sarah." With that she jumped out he window.

For a moment the room was silent, then rolling her eyes Lyn called. " Juhux? You realize you just jumped out the wrong window right?"

"Shut up!" she yelled back opening the front door and slamming it shut. " I know what i'm doing!"

"Just keep telling yourself that uncle!" Reeney snickered. " Come on lynni we'll wait for her at the gate." Dragging Lyn over to the correct window Reeney jumped through the portal screaming. "BONZAI!!"

"You bitch!!" Juhux yelled stomping into the room. " Would it have killed you guys to wait for me!?"

They blinked at her from their place in the Underground ( Jareth's dimension, yo know, its where the Labyrinth is...i'm not explaining this ) "Well," Lyn said tapping her finger against her chin. "I don't know about me, but it might have killed the iron dipstick over here."

Sobbing dryly Reeney fell into a dramatic heap on the ground. " I could feel my little heart giving out!" She squealed dropping face first in the dirt and screaming. " POR QUE?!"

Juhux blinked stepping through the portal completely ignoring the sexy goblin king who followed. " Did you guys let her have sugar while I was gone?"

"Not my fault!" Lyn defended holding her hands up. " I was only in the bathroom for like three minutes. The chocolate was gone before I even got back."

"All right." Jareth said closing the portal. " The door is over there, avoid the fierys, and when the bloody worm tells you not to go left, ignore him." He smiled bowed muttering a polite ( though slightly sarcastic ) goodbye, then disappeared in a hailstorm of glitter, leaving the three girls a bit confused.

"He isn't supposed to help us." Reeney muttered then she grinned cackling. " He must have a date with Sarah."

Lyn raised an eyebrow at her. " He just met Sarah stupid, besides, that would make him a friggin pedophile."

Growling Juhux cracked her knuckles. "Oh hell no." She stomped over to the Labyrinth wall slowly but closely followed by her two companions, who though they cared, were quickly losing interest. " That fluffy headed bastard better not touch creator."

Reeney snorted. " He won't fuck face." She sorta reassured. " Different Sarah."

The other two blinked. " What Sarah?"

Wrinkling her nose in distaste the girl made a vague gesture with her hand. " The Sara from the movie. Whiny little bitch with long brown hair, nice boobs though."

Juhux frowned. " Geez, blunt aren't you?"

"She's nothing but." Lyn agreed, she smiled patting Reeney fondly on the head. " Can't help but love her though right?"

Grumbling juhux nodded. " Can't help it."

" Oh for the love of shit." The object of said discussion interjected with a roll of her heavily eyeliner covered eyes. " Cut all the sappy crap. We've gotta find Sarah so Jareth can go on his stupid date." She grinned flicking a fairy that happened to float a little to close. The creature eeped indignantly, sticking out its microscopic tongue as it floated away.

"Like I said." Juhux muttered watching the fairy with a quirked brow. " Blunt much?"

Grinning like a maniac the girl leaned against the Labyrinth wall. "Damn straight!"

--Back at the Bakura household--

Bakura twitched dropping his weapons bag on the living room floor. " WHY IS THERE GLASS ALL OVER MY HOUSE?!"

Sarah : Nobody kill me!! There's a reason I was the one to be taken by the goblins...gets me the hell out of this story as often as possible. : C

Reeney : -pulls out gun- KILL!! : D

Sarah : -runs away screaming- D:

Reeney : -chases her cackling- u

Lyn : I still don't know what the crud Labyrinth. How are we supposed to have a snow balls chance in hell with in this stupid...maze? : /

Juhux : Maybe we can wing it. -

Lyn : -rolls eyes- Says you. ...What's with these stupid emoticons darnit?! D :

Sarah : -runs by screaming- NOT MY FAULT!! o

Reeney : GET BACK HERE BITCH AND SAY HELLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIEND!! : D


	2. Explosions and chicken salad

Okay, so after a long wait it's finally here. It sucks but I love it!! MWAHAHHAHA

Reneey: You're a nut.

Lyn: I'm hungry.

Reneey: Wanna get some nuts?

Lyn: Sure?

Reneey: -points at Sarah- THERE'S ONE!!

Sarah: -twitches- And people wonder WHY I never leave my house.

----

CHAPTER BEGINS!!!

"So...where'd he say the door was again?"

Reneey sighed, patting Juhux's shoulder in a comforting manner. "This is just sad Uncle; you can't even tell what a door looks like anymore? You must be going senile."

With a growl Juhux glared down at the long haired ravenette who only grinned mischievously at her in response. "I'm only one year older then you dammit and I can to tell what a door looks like but," she gestured at the blank expanse of dirty vine covered wall before them, "there isn't one here!!! Lyn back me up here, you don't see a door either right?!"

"NO!!' Reneey cried indignantly, latching possessively onto Lyn's arm. "She's my girlfriend damnit and she agrees with me, so you're senile!!" She glared at her blue eyed guardian in a less then intimidating way, looking a lot like an angry puppy.

"I AM NOT!!!" Screamed said guardian glaring in return. "THERE IS NO DOOR HERE!!!"

"YES THERE IS AND YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO THERE ISN'T AND I AM NOT!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!'

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Growling the duo turned to their taller companion and at the same time screamed, "LYN!!!!!"

Lyn tilted her head back and sighed heavily. "Why are you guys getting me involved in this?" The girl with kick ass moves asked tiredly. She loved Juhux, and her girlfriend, but the three of them had been stuck here for all of four minutes and she already had a headache. She really wished Sarah was there to distract and or shut them up; she was pretty good at that, especially with Juhux.

Sadly though Sarah was exactly the reason why they were here, stuck in this strange and oddly beautiful stretch of almost bare and endlessly stretching landscape. Juhux, in a fit of rage had wished her beloved creator away to the Goblin King, not actually expecting for the tights wearing man to show up and take the easily distracted girl away. He had given them thirteen hours to make it through his Labyrinth, defeat him, and recover Sarah. If they didn't, Sarah would be stuck in the Labyrinth forever. Of course they couldn't have that. Sarah was there friend, their very annoying, oddly chipper, slightly misanthropic friend.

Juhux of course was extremely worried about her slightly naive creator, heck they all were, but Juhux thief was on edge and sweating bullets and looked more nervous than Lyn had ever seen her. So it was no surprise how easily she was getting into arguments with Reneey, who seemed to jump at the chance for a verbal disagreement. One of the many quirks Lyn loved about her. She was a little curious as to why Reneey was so calm though.

Was it because she knew something the two of them didn't?

"LYN!!!!" Two very annoyed voices cried, shocking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" The brunette asked exasperated.

"Who do you think is right Lynni?!" Reneey immediately demanded. "Me of course right?!"

Lyn frowned averting her eyes from her angry girlfriend. "You know what? I think your both wrong, and I'm right."

"But Lyn!" They both wined at the same time, only to be smacked over the head by the ticked off brunette.

"Shut up and think you two!" She snapped. "With your devious minds you should be able to scrape something together."

They pouted but she ignored them, shaking Reneey off her arm and turning to the deceptive wall with a glare. "And you better hurry, we don't have much time to save Sarah, and who knows what that nut ball's gonna do to her."

----

"So," Jareth asked waving a small plastic spoon in Sarah's direction, "this stuff here is chicken salad, and you feed it to your cats?"

Sarah was hanging from a large swinging cage in the center of the room, filled with plush pillows and blankets. A platter of odd but fancy foods piled high on a tray in front of her. Despite the situation she looked rather calm. And she was, Jareth wasn't a half bad guy, and they seemed to be getting along rather well. Somehow though, they had seemed to have gotten onto the topic of lunch foods. Sarah had been explaining that at school for lunch she'd usually bring either tuna (much to his disgust) or preferably chicken salad.

Furthermore, the blonde girl had been thoroughly surprised to learn that the Goblin King had never even tried chicken salad. Thus leading to the current situation of the almighty Goblin King, ruler of the labyrinth, hear his name and tremble, eating bumble bee brand chicken salad from a can with a tiny plastic spoon.

"Um, no," responded the blonde, "It's chicken salad. Apparently my friends seem to think I should be feeding it my cats." She said as the Goblin King downed another spoonful.

"I should say so, its delicious." he said stuffing another tiny spoonful into his mouth.

Sarah sighed. "No, you don't get it; they seem to think its cat food, because they think it looks and smells like cat food. More importantly it comes in a can, like cat food." She pouted slightly at that. "But you agree with me right? It's good isn't it?"

Jareth nodded, and another spoonful was popped into his mouth. "It has a rather zesty flavor to it." he replied after swallowing. "I may have to have my cooks create this for me on a regular basis."

The blonde girl grinned at him. "I'm glad somebody other than me likes it."

Just then a hoard of goblins rushed into the room looking slightly charred and screaming. "Kingy, Kingy!!" They cried crowding around Jareth's thrown. "They've broken into the Labyrinth!!"

Jareth rolled his bi-colored eyes slouching a little further in his chair. "Finally, how long does it take to find a bloody door; I even pointed it out to them."

The goblins looked a little sheepish. "Um, actually Kingy, they didn't use the door."

There was a short silence. "What?" The Goblin Lord asked in a deceptively calm voice. The goblins trembled and Sarah winced, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Well, Kingy," the same brave goblin said, his voice quavering slightly, "They couldn't find the door so, they just sorta, blew up the wall."

The silence that rang through the room was almost deafening, and Sarah could practically FEEL the animosity coming off the Goblin King in waves. The goblins who were unlucky enough to deliver the message fidgeted nervously, shuffling from foot to foot as they waited for their king's reaction.

And react he did.

"WHAT?!" He shouted standing from his thrown to tower over his subjects in a pillar of fury and blazing magic. "HOW DARE THOSE LITTLE GIRLS DESTROY MY LABYRINTH!!!"

Growling he kicked one of the Goblins sending it hurtling out the window. The other goblins quickly backed away, not wanting to be next to face Jareth's wrath. Another goblin however stepped tentatively forward. It was a female if the slightly softer and more curved features were anything to go by and she quivered in her cloth shoes as she looked up at her angry king.

"Y-your Majesty," she stuttered out her wrinkled face going pale as she was pierced by Jareth's harsh eyes, "R-remember what Miss Sarah-"

"What does Sarah have to do with this?!" He demanded cutting the frightened female off, though his eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly as he said her name.

The goblin woman gulped. "W-well you see your Highness, Miss Sarah, she's been wanting you to go easier on the runners, and to watch your temper. The Miss made us promise to send for her if your, t-temper got the best of you." She paused looking nervously around the room and her next words came out rushed and barely distinguishable. "HerwordsnotmineKingy!" With that she darted out of the room leaving Jareth to glare angrily at his surroundings.

"Bog damnit." He growled, running a glowed hand through his hair. "That girl," he trailed off staring up at the ceiling with a clouded look on his face. He sighed, plopping back down onto his throne, "that insufferable girl."

Sarah blinked at the sudden quiet fondness in his voice then grinned. '_How cute,'_ the troublesome blonde writer thought, _'Jareths in _love~.'

Suddenly as if he had heard her thoughts, he turned to look at her, his bi colored eyes full of contemplative curiosity. Sarah could only think one thing, _'shit.' _

_-----_

Juhux sighed, trudging after her giggling friends. She couldn't believe that Reneey had really gone and blown up the wall. Well she could because it was Reneey and Reneey's middle name was, 'oh look at the pretty explosion' but I mean seriously, did she have to go and blow up an evil magical Goblin Kings Labyrinth wall? They were so screwed.

"Where did she even get explosives anyway?" the thief murmured to herself. Of course Lyn heard her and she grinned falling back and wrapping an arm around Juhux's shoulders.

"Very simple my fellow featherless friend," The martial arts master said with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, "she got them from her purse!"

Juhux blinked at her uncomprehendingly. "Her purse?"

"Damn straight!" Reneey chirped smugly, wrapping both her arms around one of Juhux's from her other side. "I mean seriously Uncle, where else would I get them from? It's not like I can just pull explosives out of my a-"

Lyn smacked the overly rambunctious raven over the back of her pretty little head, startling a loud squeak from her lips. Reneey pouted, glaring in an adorably menacing way at the taller girl. "What the hell was that for Lynni?! You nearly bashed my brains out!!"

Lyn frowned at her, before sighing and stroking the back of her head in apology, causing the younger girl to purr contentedly. "That you idget, was for cursing."

"But I always curse." Reneey defended weakly, her eyes lolling shut from Lyn's ministrations; Lyn always did know how to calm her down.

The brunette sighed plopping her chin down on the top of Juhux's head. "Yeah I know, but you can't curse right now."

"Why not?"

"You can't because Sarah's writing this in the middle of her first period class on a school computer. " Juhux stated matter-of-factly as she wiggled out from her companions lazy embraces. Said companions nearly fell over from the sudden loss of support and Reneey had to grab onto Lyn's arm and hair to keep herself upright.

"ACK!" Lyn squeaked in surprised pain. "That freaking hurts Rea!!"

"Don't look at me!" The obsidian eyed girl growled in annoyance, struggling to untangle her hand from Lyn's hair without causing further damage. "Juhux is the one who moved damnit!"

"Language!!"

Reneey just glared at her, as if to say: 'I never, _ever_ watch my language.' Which was probably the general gist of the glare anyway if her, Sane Person's Guide to Understanding Reneey's Glares was anything to go buy. She was about to retort with an angry: 'don't give me that glare' fist to the head maneuver (trademark Lyn) when Juhux gave an aggravated groan and began to nimbly untangle Reneey's hand from her hair.

"Look can we just get on topic?" She pleaded to her loveable, kickass, and extremely ADD friends.

They looked at her and blinked, then looked at each other and blinked. The two repeated the process for several seconds before Lyn looked at Juhux with a slightly sheepish expression and tentatively asked. "So, um, what were we talking about again?"

Juhux smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "We were talking about where Rea get's her explosives from."

They blinked. "Oh that's easy." Reneey said cheerfully, once more wrapping her arms around her self-proclaimed Uncle's. "I got them from my purse!"

"GAH!" Juhux screamed, throwing her left arm into the air. "I know where you got them from damnit," Juhux said sounding exasperated, "what I'm wondering is why you even have them in the first place?!"

Reneey blinked; then grinned. "Daddy gave them to me."

Juhux's eye twitched. "Of course he did." She groaned dropping her head back into the palm of her hand. "Can't sensei give a practical gift for once?"

"What are you talking about?" Reneey queried looking aghast. "Explosives are totally practical, I never leave home without them!"

Lyn patted Reneey's head over Juhux's shoulder. "It's okay puppy, she'll understand eventually."

Reneey purred once more, nuzzling into Lyn's hand and loving the attention. Juhux just twitched.

----

"So, you wanna know what their weaknesses are?" Sarah asked taking a sip of the Chai Tea the Goblin King had been so kind as to provide for her.

Jareth had let her out of her hanging prison on the condition that she stop trying to write all of his staff into oblivion and stay in the castle until her friends came to rescue her. However he had a request, the King of the Goblin City wished to know her friends weaknesses so he could take revenge on them for destroying the outer most wall of his labyrinth.

So now the two of them were sitting at an elegant coffee table in the center of his throne room, sipping tea and eating muffins and chicken salad.

At the Goblin Kings nod Sarah frowned setting down her dragon printed tea cup and crossing her hands in front of her chin."Now tell me why exactly I should tell you my friends weaknesses, in what way would that do me any good?"

"I'll let you keep the tea cup." He said and Sarah had to bite her lip to avoid screaming 'DONE DEAL!' it was no secret to anyone mortal or magical alike that Sarah adored dragons, and Jareths offer was indeed tempting. She blinked as she noticed the way her fingers had begun to lovingly stroke the cup. Sarah bit her lip and forced herself to stop, what kind of person gave away their friend's secrets for a tea cup?

"I'm sorry Goblin King but that's not a good enough reason for me." She said tightly.

Jareth nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, i'll let you keep the cup, and your human form and freedom should your companions fail to rescue you."

"N-no, I won't need to take you up on that, I believe in my friends, they'll make it in time."

The Goblin King frowned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said looking at her with a lazy expression, Sarah just pursed her lips and for a moment there was silence. "Then how about this," he drawled, "I'll let you keep the cup, your freedom and humanity and," here he paused, his lips forming a downright evil smirk, "you can meet my Sarah."

"DONE!!" She shouted jumping up from her seat. "I ADORE Sarah, she's my idol!" The blonde squealed, hopping from foot to foot with barely contained excitement. "Who do you wanna know about first?!"

Jareth smirked. "I knew you'd come around. How about that little blonde magician of yours? She seems like she could present a bit of a challenge."

"Oh Juhux is easy," The blonde boasted absently as she skipped around the table, (Jareth didn't even bother trying to follow her movements) "I know everything about her. Of course, I made her so that's not really a surprise."

Jareth's eyebrows rose just slightly in surprise before he resumed his customary I'm-so-intimidating-I- don't-even-need-to-bother-trying-to-look-intimidating-so-I'm-just-going-to-sit-here-and-look-bored expression. "You did?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "How intriguing, and exactly how did you manage such an accomplishment?"

Sarah froze mid-skip, her anxious face turning to him so quickly it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. "Er, well it's sort of a secret but," she looked at him with wary, searching blue eyes, "if you promise not to tell anybody then it might be alright."

'How trusting she is.' He thought suppressing an amused chuckled as she nervously reached for her cup (without looking) only to yelp as she stuck her hand in the tea instead. 'What an excellent minion she'd make.' The king smiled at her encouragingly, passing her a gratefully received towel. "I swear on my Precious that I won't tell a soul."

Sarah blinked at him, not even noticing that she had stopped wrapping her offended hand. "You swear on a ring?"

"Pardon?"

"Um, never mind," Sarah muttered waving the comment away with the towel, "you must be talking about Sarah. I was just thinking about Lord of the Rings and," she shook her head and set the towel down on the table, "Whatever, anyway, I used this thing here to create Ju-chan." The blonde said pulling an odd and seemingly normal pen out of her pocket. On further inspection however the pen seemed to have something written on its entirety in a strange language he had never seen before, and on the side there was a small switch. The King frowned intrigued by the contraption and he held out a hand for it, intent to inspect it further, but Sarah drew back shaking her head with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry your highness but I can't let you touch it, your magic might infect it and I can't have that, it's a family heirloom after all."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Very well, I suppose I'll have to respect that. Tell me though, what is the switch for?"

Sarah blinked. "The switch, that just turns it on see?" She said pressing it with a small click. Just like that the pen seemed to glow faintly, exuding a powerful magical aura. "Wanna see how it works?"

Sarah asked receiving a nod in return she grinned and pressed the tip of the pen to the air in front of her face she drew a circle, then a few more on the inside. She then shaded the circle with careful, practiced strokes; a look of absolute concentration on her face. After a moment, Sarah lifted the pen away from her picture to jot some strange and long winded notes underneath it and when she was done she pressed the button once more and the sphere fell from the air and onto the ground. It bounced a few times before rolling to a stop at the Goblin Kings feet. With an awed look he picked it up and examined it, it was a ball, a red one with green spots.

So solid and realistic that it might have existed all along, yet he had just seen this mortal girl create it before his very eyes. It was similar to his own magic only on a much smaller scale, and it seemed to involve a lot more effort and artistic ability. Understandable, for it would take a great deal of ingenuity to allow a normal human being to have this sort of power. However, he was beginning to see that none of the four girls he had trapped in his kingdom were normal human beings. Two magic wielding twins, one with the ability to create anything with a few pen strokes. Her twin and creation, a thief's apprentice who wielded the power of shadows.

Just as fascinating were their friends, an ancient thief's daughter completely uninhibited by the laws of the world, and the daughter of an ancient king with a great deal of strength and ingenuity. Both of them had knowledge and power that seemed beyond them. He wondered if they knew how to use it. Frowning he bounced the ball in his hand, his eyes on the child in front of him. "Interesting," he said and she grinned at the praise, "Now about those weaknesses, I believe you were starting with young Juhux?"

"Oh yeah!" Sarah said quickly pocketing her pen. "Well Juhux doesn't have that many, none of them do, but she worries about me a lot for some reason. Um, she also doesn't like Mariku much, and she would do anything to protect what's important to her."

"Mariku?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow. "Just what may I ask is a Mariku?"

Sarah frowned. "Not what, who, and um, do you have one of those shiny floating crystal balls lying around?" Jareth threw the ball Sarah had created across the room and then closed his hand into a tight fist, when he opened it a crystal had appeared in his hand. Sarah blinked, starring at the crystal with an awed and fascinated expression. "That is so cool."

Jareth smirked. "Thank you, now what exactly do I need it for?"

"Oh right," Sarah said startling herself out of her staring. "Er, you can see people in that can't you?" The king nodded. "Okay well the guys name is Mariku Ishtar, and he's Juhux's greatest enemy and stalker." Sarah shuddered just thinking about him. "He's a real creeper."

Jareth raised a delicately manicured eyebrow at her. "A creeper?"

Sarah blushed shuffling her feet. "Yeah, it's someone who's really creepy or a stalker, or both," she frowned crossing her arms over chest and grumbling out an annoyed, "which he is."

Frowning Jareth looked down to the crystal in his palm, and began to rotate it from the front of his hand to the back. He then balanced it on the tip of his index finger before tossing it into the air and catching it so that it rested once more in his palm. "I see." He drawled as light and color started swirling around in the crystal and when it stopped showed a slightly foggy image of a tan spiky haired blonde teen with narrow violet eyes. "What of your other two friends?"

At this Sarah began to laugh a little. "Yeah about that, well, you're not going to believe this but they're a little different."

"How so?"

Sarah rubbed the back of her head still giggling. "Um, well you see, what they're afraid of comes from they're dreams."

----

"Look, I'm just telling you it's not physically possible!" Juhux defended loudly, her dark blue eyes burning with determination. "There just isn't a way!"

"I'm telling you there is!" Reneey defended just as hotly. "I mean have you ever seen it happen?!"

"No! Which is why I'm telling you that it-"

Reneey shushed her putting her hand over the blonde's mouth. "If you've never seen it, how do you know it's not possible?"

The young thief twitched. She grabbed Reneey's hand and tugged it away from her mouth. "I know because I have common sense. I bet you haven't seen it either anyway."

"Of course I have!" Reneey said proudly.

Juhux actually looked surprised. "You have?"

Reneey just grinned, pulling her hand from her over protective protectors loosened grip. "Yeap, I saw it on a medical science show!"

There was short silence. "Why were you watching a medical science show?"

The tie-dye haired girl shrugged. "It was late, I couldn't sleep, there was nothing on. End of story."

With that she turned and continued to walk. Juhux pouted before following after her, a snickering Lyn at her side.

"I still don't think it's possible to fit an entire banana up your nose." She grumbled.

Lyn patted her grumbling friend on the back consolingly, a wide grin plastered on her face in place of the snickering. "Come on you whiner, loosen up a little. You win some you lose some and all that crud." Still grinning she shrugged, and shoved Juhux hard in the direction Reneey was going. "Whatever, we've gotta go save Sarah remember? You don't have time to pout."

"I wasn't pouting!" Juhux yelled. "And you nearly pushed me into the Labyrinth wall!"

"My, so this was what all the noise was about."

Lyn blinked. "Juhux did Bakura teach you how to throw your voice?"

Juhux looked at her funny. "No, I'm a thief not some sort of puppeteer."

"Okay first of all its ventriloquist," the martial arts master corrected irritated, "secondly throwing your voice would be a very useful skill for a thief."

"Oh dear am I interrupting something?" The voice said again.

Both girls paused and Lyn gave Juhux a look as if to say 'please say you heard that too'. Juhux returned the look and Lyn visibly relaxed; then slowly moved into a fighting stance, motioning for Juhux to protect Reneey if need be. "Okay little voice from nowhere," the brunette said as Juhux moved into position, "just who, and where are you?"

The voice chuckled in a warm soft voice. "I'm right in front of you."

Lyn's eyes widened. It was directly in front of her and she couldn't see it? "Are you invisible?"

The voiced laughed again. "No, no, no, my dear, I'm just a might small is all. Look down."

She did, and all she saw was a little blue backed worm looking up at her from a tiny rock sticking out of the Labyrinth wall. The worm smiled at her and waved with one of its small hands. "Ello."

Lyn was silent, staring at the worm in stunned fascination. "Um Lyn, "Juhux asked warily, "did that worm just say hello?"

The worm smiled again. "No I said ello, but that's close enough. Most runners don't get it right anyway."

They were both quiet, simply staring at the smiling talking worm, willing it to go away. The worm however just continued to sit there, smiling benignly up at them. Finally the silence broke.

"RENEEY!!" The two girls screamed rushing ahead towards their black haired friend and wrapping their arms around her.

"What the fuck?!" Reneey squeaked indignantly from the tangle of arms that had made their way around her waist and shoulders. Then she was being dragged back the way she had just come. "What are you doing?!"

"Rea, you have to come quickly!" Lyn urged. "We found a talking worm!"

"…A talking worm?" Reneey asked skeptically receiving a frantic yes from her girlfriend. "Lynni did you take your meds today?"

"Reneey!" Juhux whined pitifully. "It's true, it's small, and blue, and it says ello!"

"So it's like a fuzzy blue ello worm?" The olive skinned teen asked amusedly.

She had been joking but Juhux and Lyn both said yes and continued to drag her towards the thusly named 'Fuzzy Blue Ello Worm'. Reneey pouted, as much as she loved that attention and the sorta hugging, she wasn't all that happy about being dragged off to see the weird talking worm. Just as she was about to chew her friends out for manhandling her, the manhandling stopped and she was facing a worn ivy covered expanse of wall.

"Well?" Lyn said.

Reneey frowned looking at the taller girl like she had just sprouted an extra arm. "Well what?"

Lyn gestured wildly before pointing at the wall. "Well, look at the talking worm!"

"What talking worm?!"

"Ello there, would you girls quiet down a bit? My wife's cooking a soufflé."

Reneey blinked, took in Lyn's triumphant expression; Juhux's twitching face, and then slowly turned around to face the Labyrinth wall. There, sitting on one of the many rocks that jutted from the wall, was a fuzzy blue


End file.
